Draco Learns of Muggle Music
by QueenOfWonderland
Summary: Draco gets hold of a muggle device called an iPod touch. Funniness (and implied sexy time) ensues. :)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately. L Or any of the songs. Or the Apple product. Okay. So the only thing I own is the story idea. That's it. D;

"What IS this confounded contraption?" the young blonde asked, as he waved the iPod around, examining it slowly. "That, dearest Draco, is an iPod touch. It plays music. See?" Harry Potter noted, as he showed Draco Malfoy how to 'unlock' the iPod, and he opened the music app. A list of many songs, including songs from Bowling For Soup, AC/DC, Hollywood Undead, Nickelback, Secondhand Serenade, Rihanna, My Chemical Romance, and, much to Harry's chagrin, ONE Justin Bieber song. Ask him about it, and he'll reply that, "It's not MY fault that Justin Bieber's song 'Boyfriend' is so catchy!" "…I still don't like it." Draco persisted. "It's funny looking, and it's a _muggle _device, love. MUGGLES MADE IT!" he threw his hands up exasperatedly and jumped up from his bed in the Slytherin dorms. Harry chuckled, and pulled Draco back down onto the bed. "Actually, Steve Jobs created the idea. Just shut up and put the earbud in your ear, Drake." Draco reluctantly did so. Harry hid the iPod from Draco's view, and he scrolled for a long couple seconds before he gasped and, in Draco's perspective, hit the iPod. (_What did the iPod ever do to him?, _Draco wondered.) A song Draco didn't recognize started blasting in his ear, and he jumped up, frightened at the sudden change of volume. "LEEET'S DO THIS, ONE MORE TIME. STARSHIPS, WERE MEANT TO FLYYYY. HANDS UP, AND TOUCH THE SKYYYYYY. CAN'T STOP, 'CAUSE WE'RE SO HIIIIIGH. LET'S DO THIS, ONE MORE TIME. STARSHIPS, WERE MEANT TO FLYYYYY. HANDS UP, AND TOUCH THE SKYYY. LET'S DO THIS, ONE LAST TIIIIIME. CAN'T STOP. (WE'RE HIGHER THAN A MOTHER******)." "Good _Merlin_, Harry! What is this?!" Draco shouted, stunned at the choice of words, and the redundancy of the song. Harry grinned in return. "Starships by Nicki Minaj." "Nicki Minaj?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like something I would send my house elf to poke with a broom to see if it were still alive." Draco grumbled under his breath. "May I see what kind of songs you have on here?" "Well, of course, Drake. Here's the other earbud." Harry pawned the earbud, and the iPod, off onto his lover, who had his hand awaiting the items. Draco put the other earbud in his ear, and looked through the…interesting… choice of songs his boyfriend had. Once Draco was satisfied with a certain song, he turned it on, and closed his eyes to enjoy the sounds of music. Little did he know, the song title gave a totally different meaning than he thought. "Um… Harry.." Draco said, hesitatingly.

"Yes?" Harry asked, looking over at the Slytherin. "What is the meaning behind this song 'Whistle' by some Florida person? Isn't Florida a state in the United States?" Draco asked, puzzled. Harry choked on his spit, and fell to the floor laughing. This continued for many minutes.

Draco wasn't pleased. He wanted his answers, dammit!

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. GET OFF THE FLOOR THIS INSTANT AND ANSWER ME." Draco demanded.

Harry composed himself, and pulled himself off the floor, wiping away a couple of tears that had found their way out of his eye. He chuckled a bit, and sat down next to Draco on the bed. "Well, first of all, yes. Florida is a state in the United States. Second, the artist is _Flo Rida_. Two separate words, love. Third, many people think the meaning behind Whistle is…well… um…" he leaned into Draco's ear to whisper and tell him what the meaning behind the song was thought to be. Draco's eyes widened, and he suddenly got a bit paler.

"Ew… Why would someone write a song about _that?_" Draco pondered, a look of utter disgust contorting his face. Harry giggled again, and told Draco to go to the 'S' part of the iPod play list. Draco did so. The darker-haired teen reached over and clicked on a song title, and the younger, blonde teen, didn't have enough time to see what the song was. So he had to sit in absolute silence until "NA NA NA NA COME ON!" Roared in his ear.

Draco sat and listened to Rihanna's "S&M" patiently. When the song was over, he looked at his lover, and stared- hard. Harry's smile began to falter, and he got frightened at the look in Draco's swirling silver eyes. Drake's eyes have never looked that stormy grey, nor have they had that much intensity in them. Whatever it was Draco was thinking of, Harry was sure he wasn't going to like it.

The pale blonde teen's mouth curled upward in a grin. But not an ordinary grin. No, this grin was one that practically screamed _"I want your body. NOW._" Harry finally realized that Draco wanted to shag him. Right here. Right now.

They didn't leave the room until long afterwards.

Harry made sure to make Draco listen to S&M more often.

Author's Note: Ughhhhh. Sorry I haven't really been uploading lately! There are so many ideas that I have, but not enough potential!

Okay. So I'm just being lazy. Oh well. But I hope you all enjoyed this, I had fun writing it.(:


End file.
